An Elemental Of A Different Kind
by Crystalized Seeker of Dawn
Summary: A member of an inter-dimensional Law Enforcement, a rookie, finds himself in the first of many missions. His first assignment? Achieve peaceful contact with another reality. Why is everyone giving him a look of understanding, and calling this a tradition for rookies? (One Chapter Only, More If Its Well Liked)


**A/N:** So... Yeah... Guess it's kinda becoming a sort of unintended habit of mine to create new stories, and then suddenly disappear from them. I will freely admit that I have SOME sort of Writer's Block, but I've got no idea what type. Ideas always come to me, and I prepare to start typing, only for them to leave me as I start... I guess I kinda just stopped trying and dropped off of the writing section of Fanfiction.

I always see all these amazing works and grow a desire to try again, but I always choose not to since I keep dropping them. So I apologize to anyone who actually bothered to wait for me, and hope you're all doing alright in your lives.

As of now, though? Well, I decided to actually follow a idea I had at first, but never wanted to try, while mixing it with a possible (hopefully) solution.

See, a lot of my stories involved an individual known as Ethan Mason, and while I haven't properly written of it, his story had already reached it's end in a sense, and has led to a rather LARGE universe involving multiple crossovers and such, and everyone I share it with say it's a great story... But those people are usually friends, so I never really desired to... Share.

As of today, however, I am choosing to at least TRY and get it out there, and see what everyone ELSE thinks of it. I don't know if you'll like it, hate it, or even absolutely despise it, but I'm going to at least try and see how it goes.

Anyways... Here's the start, and if all goes well, I'll be continuing this if it's well liked. Otherwise, it'll likely be my last in a LONG time, depending on how much longer this damn writer's block sticks around.

* * *

An Elemental Of A Different Kind  
Introduction Chapter

* * *

Cetera, the heart and core of the Dimensional Blood Alliance Council (DBAC).

It was the first of the planets, and essentially the world that the dimensional empire had been founded, and as such, was the hub and seat of the council itself. Each member of the council represented a branch, planet, and major head of each part of the whole. Many could be considered alternate versions of those from other realities, while others could be considered complete opposites, or even entirely impossible existences from the eyes of those outside of the empire who laid eyes on it for the first time.

The DBAC as a whole spans far and wide, and could be considered the most... Peaceful of inter-dimensional empires. One key factor is it's policy to only act in violence towards those who threaten them or the peace they work for, and even so, only show the most minimum of acts within the category of violence.

That does not, however, mean they lack any sort of military, police, or research in said areas, as they would have been conquered long ago if that was the case.

The leading technological advancement within the DBAC is heavy research into the usage of the Void itself. Through great deals of scientific advancements, they have managed to run most of their technology off of the Void, while using the Void as energy and ammo for their weapons, and even managing to use the Void as a limitless source of materials within the construction of their ever growing fleets, armors, weapons, and even food. Of course, it might not sound as appealing as one would think, and yet it still bears the same taste, and qualities, of naturally grown or harvested food, leading to a lack of worry among the populace of the DBAC.

The main militaristic force are mostly consisted of a race of survivalist individuals that base their entire lives in training. Like most warrior races, they respect those who fight, and those who are loyal to that which they believe in. If you fear an enemy, but fight because your belief in your cause is what drives you, they will respect you. Like you? Maybe, maybe not, but respect. They are always the ones in massive suits of power armor, and do what they must to protect those that they care for. And the DBAC is the one they will die to fight for, because the DBAC itself is what gave them the drive, and the chance, to be more than what they were. They, themselves, are known as the Union.

Among the Union is the local law enforcement within the DBAC borders, known as the Union Political Law Forces, UPLF for short. They are more lenient in terms of overall combat, but are capable when the times demand it. They bear the thinner, and less intimidating Power Armors, which focus more on defense and fortification than mobility and offense. Their armor is easiest to separate from the others due to their blue and black color schemes, with red visors.

Beyond the UPLF, are the detectives and peacekeepers, individuals that aren't Union, and yet managed to gain enough respect from them to be offered such positions. These individuals are known by the public as the Elementals. It's easy to mistake them for individuals capable of magic, but their specialty is highly distinct in the one element, and in the one area/areas they can manifest them in.

A great example is the XO of the Ceterian Elemental Forces, an Ice Elemental, who specializes in encasing his lower arms in ice, which is solid enough to compete against steel, but will shatter against anything harder. However, this is mostly all an Elemental can do with ice, and as such has to focus on his training and DBAC technologies.

A young man, who goes by the name of Allen Miller, could not help himself as he released a tense sigh, standing before the main doors of the UPLF Headquarters of Seusoon, one of the less known colony planets on the outskirts of the DBAC. He was quite young actually, around 17 years of age, with messy blond hair, pale, almost white irises, and a slight stubble upon his face. His form, while fit, was more lanky than anything else, and he wore a simple white shirt with blue jeans, a green sweat jacket, yellow sneakers, and finally a pair of glasses upon his face. His ball cap was currently in his hands due to the request of the workers to not wear head wear when enlisting in the UPLF.

Allen was feeling a mix of anxiety and excitement, due to the imposing Union officers at either side of the door, and the fact he was recently qualified, and tested, for being a Light Elemental. Though he personally felt it lacked any special qualities, as so far all he could really do was engulf his hand in light to give a sort of light-source. Because of this, he focused more on the desire to learn rifle combat and, hopefully, manage to get a spot within the Void-Tech branch.

Void-Tech was the major research and development company within the whole of the DBAC, and is the source of the many fleets and advancements in the DBAC. However they seemed to hit a sort of block on what to do with the Void, so they focus more on designs and technologies to make out of it for some sort of use.

A Void-Tech user within the Military, or even just the UPLF, is an individual who is trained in how to use the Void-Craft Gauntlets, a set of technological marvels that require nothing more than the user's imagination, access to a source of utter darkness, and about two claps to open the rip in the void to begin the construction.

These gauntlets have more use in the night as well as the deep cover missions within the dark spaces of enemy territory. And with an enemy like the Twilight, it was a natural given that these things were made.

The Twilight... Are a strange entity, and nearly nothing is properly known about them. All that IS known is they encase everything in darkness, and those without a strong enough will, which includes about 90% of the DBAC, will succumb to the darkness and become a sort of puppet for the Twilight. Black scales that appear capable of adjusting to all forms of damage outside of fire, and sinister glowing eyes, make a sort of menacing threat. It doesn't exactly help that you need BIG fires to even keep it at bay. The weakness to fire is mostly explained due to the Twilight's apparent fear of the Sun outside of it's corrupted territories, so sunlight is a useful deterrent if they don't have a foot-hold.

Allen shook his head at his wandering thoughts, before looking at the doors again, and taking in a deep breath.

With a final moment of encouraging thoughts, he walks through the large doors.

* * *

**A/N: **Admittedly less than I overall planned, but I realized it's for the best to stop here. No point going forward if everyone ends up hating it.

A lot of lore around my own personal story. It's one I had created about... Six or seven years ago, and had been refining and perfecting it to my standards. With so little, I doubt much could be revealed of the lore within it as a whole... But there's just TOO much to put in a single chapter without taking up so much reading time.

I have plans for this story if it is well received, but until further notice, this is a test/demo and will be overall left until further notice.

I really do hope you all enjoy, but I am fully prepared if you all dislike it instead.


End file.
